


The Broken Symphony

by LacieFuyu



Series: Happy Ending is overrated [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris being a good friend, Crying!Victor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: "For gave Victor something he didn't know he yearned and took it harshly in the worse way he could do. Yuuri broke it and Chris knew nothing could ever mend it ever again."





	

"What are you doing here, Victor"

 

Victor turned his head toward the source of the voice. There was Chris. He stared at Victor. His expression was unreadable but in his eyes there was no judgement, just acceptance.

 

He sat beside Victor and ordered the same wine as Victor. As he sipped his drink, Victor chuckled.

 

"What are you doing here, Chris?"

 

"You look like a _mess_ "

 

It's not an answer but Victor nodded. His usual tidy hair became unkempt. His clothes crumpled and there's dark bag below his eyes. Only God knows how long he had been holed up in this bar.

 

None of them dare break the silence. Both of them knew what exactly made Victor like a mess and why Chris came here to dragged him out from his favourite hiding place.

 

Chris already noticed the missing gold ring from Victor's ring finger and that confirmed everything.

 

"So in the end..... You two... Choose to end your relationship..."

 

Victor's hand tightened around the glass. As if he ready to break it anytime soon. His expression turned even more pained and He spoke up.

 

"I didn't. _He_ did. My Yuuri.., _No_. _Yuuri_ did"

 

Chris almost winced. The tone was not in anger or bitterness. It was cold and unfeeling as if trying to detach himself from his emotion. Chris observed him. He could saw it. Victor slowly shut himself up and that's not a good sign.

 

" _Victor_ "

 

Other people might think Victor ignored him but after being his friend for quite long time, he knew Victor was listening.

 

" _Stop it_. Whatever you pondering, thinking please just _stop_. I can see you were angry but right now it's not what you feel. You are feeling _guilty,_ you are blaming yourself for this mess. For Yuuri to ended your relationship. I-"

 

"It's _my_ fault!"

 

Chris startled by his friend sudden outburst. His expressions which was cold turned pained once more, his eyes full of unshed tears and his voice... Broke. That was painful to heard because Victor was never like this. Never get his heartbroken and it’s painful to see.

 

"If only I was never returned in ice shows or tours, if only I always there for him, if only i show him more of how much I love him, if only...."

 

And he broke off, he was crying, wailing even. Mourning for many things he should do for Yuuri, for their end of relationship, for everything he couldn't do for Yuuri. He blaming himself for not being a better boyfriend, for hurting Yuuri and many things he might have done which end up hurting Yuuri.

 

Chris said nothing. He nudged his friend's head toward his shoulder, offered it to be the place of crying.

 

Chris knew nothing could console Victor right now. No matter what it would end to deaf ears. So Chris stroked Viktor's head slowly, hoping it would ease the pain within him.

 

Between his cries, Victor said.

 

"I _loved_ him, Chris. I loved him and will _always_ love him.... No matter how much the time passes I know deep inside I would always loves him"

 

Chris's heart broke for Victor. He knew and can see how much in love Victor with Yuuri. How much he yearned and longed for Yuuri every time they're separated but it looked like that feeling not seen by Yuuri.

 

Look at how much a mess Victor right now, made Chris angry to Yuuri.

 

For gave Victor something he didn't know he yearned and took it harshly in the worse way he could do. Yuuri _broke_ it and Chris knew nothing could ever mend it ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is fic that i made for her~. The time stamp after the Airport break-up :) Enjoy guys!
> 
> \- Sakurazuka Seiru
> 
> P.S I tried to highlight Chris/Victor friendship because it's so underrated!


End file.
